MOS Yang Menyenangkan
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari untuk masa orientasi siswa atau lebih akrab di sebut MOS. Setiap anak kelas satu wajib mengikutinya termasuk Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah tiga tahun terpisahkan oleh sekolah yang berbeda karena Ying dan Fang memasuki sekolah yang berbeda dengan Boboiboy saat Sekolah menengah pertama


**MOS Yang Menyenangkan**

**By **

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Grown Up Boboiboy, and more.**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

"Ok! Semuanya berkumpul."

Panggilan guru pengawas menghentikan kegiatan seluruh murid kelas satu yang tengah mempersiapkan peralatan kemah mereka. Semuanya kemudian berjalan ke arah sang guru pengawas dan membentuk dua buah kelompok barisan. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Hari ini adalah hari untuk masa orientasi siswa atau lebih akrab di sebut MOS. Setiap anak kelas satu wajib mengikutinya termasuk Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah tiga tahun terpisahkan oleh sekolah yang berbeda karena Ying dan Fang memasuki sekolah yang berbeda dengan Boboiboy saat Sekolah menengah pertama, akhirnya mereka masuk ke Sekolah Menengah atas yang sama. Dan seperti yang di sebutkan tadi, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya sedang menjalani MOS selama tiga hari ke depan.

"baiklah sebentar lagi kita akan memulai MOS-nya jadi siapkan barang yang di perlukan saja, dan jangan lupa untuk mengambil nomor undian untuk menentukan siapa kelompok kalian" Para anggota kakak kelas yang bertugas pun bergerak ke arah barisan murid kelas satu dengan membawa sebuah kotak. Mereka meminta setiap anak mengambil satu kertas yang ada di dalam sana.

"permainannya cukup mudah kalian dengan kelompok kalian harus mengumpulkan bendera merah yang bisa kalian dapatkan di masing-masing pos yang ada di sekolah, dan siapa kelompok pertama yang bisa menyelsaikan game pertama ini akan di aggap sebagai pemenang" jelas panjang X lebat kakak kelas serta yang menjabat sebagai ketos (dibaca ketua OSIS).

Setalah mendapat nomor undian tersebut boboiboy segera mencari kelompok-nya, dan karena yaaah boboiboy cukup populer sejak sekolah dasar maka banyak gadis yang datang kepada boboiboy untuk bertanya apakah mereka 1 kelompok dan para gadis itu hanya mendapat wajah kecewa karena boboiboy tidak sekelompok dengan mereka.

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya lega. Ia senang tidak satu regu dengan gadis-gadis yang akan selalu berteriak tidak jelas setiap kali Boboiboy Danlagi Yaya adalah kelompok boboiboy (maksud author pasangan mencari jejak), itu akan menguntungkan Boboiboy karena siapa yang dapat menyaingi Yaya dalam hal otak dan pemikiran? hanya Ying yang mampu mengimbangi kecerdasan yaya, Mereka pasti menjadi pasanag yang terbaik dan memenangkan permainan ini. apalagi boboiboy menyukai Yaya jadi pasti senanglah hati boboiboy

**oOo**

Dan begitupun yaya yang senang mendapatkan pasangan boboiboy karena pasalnya Yaya juga menyukai boboiboy tetapi karena terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya jadi yaya kurungkan niatnya, (Hey seharusnya mengungkapkan boboiboy bukan yaya, author langsung terkena keris petir).

Dan setelah waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00 boboiboy dan yaya memulai untuk mencari bendera-nya. perjalanan mereka di selubungi dengan rasa canggung, boboiboy-pun memutuskan untuk mecairkan keheningan tersebut,

"ehhh,, yaya pos mana yang akan kita datangi dahulu" tanya boboiboy.

"lebih baik kita memulai dengan pos terdekat sajalah boboiboy" jawab yaya yang memutuskan kemana mereka akan pergi, "andai kita boleh menggunakan kuasa kita pasti aku sudah akan berpecah jadi 3" keluh boboiboy

"mana boleh seperti itu namanya curang itu, apalagi kalau kau terlalu lama berpecah pasti kau akan hilang ingatan lagi dan itu akan lebih merepotkan" sanggah yaya

"dan itu membuatku mengingat semasa kau diculik A du du dulu, dan itu membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu dan cukup itu saja dan semoga tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi" lanjut yaya yang disertai semburat merah di kedua pipi yaya

boboiboy yang melihat semburat merah di pipi yaya pun juga membuat pipi boboiboy merona

"terimakasih yaya sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan kejadian bodoh seperti dulu" ujar boboiboy seraya menenagkan yaya yang menampakkan wajah kekhawatirannya,

Dan merekapun melanjutkan untuk mencari bendera lagi, tapi saat dipertengahan jalan Yaya tersanding dan membuat kaki Yaya memar dan jalan pincang, melihat kejadian itupun boboiboy dengan inisiatifnya membantu Yaya berdiri dan meminta yaya untuk bersedia untuk ia gendong.

"apakah tak apa boboiboy aku ini berat lho?" tanya yaya kepada boboiboy yang dengan rasa tidak enak hati, boboiboy pun menjawab "tak apalah yaya, aku lebih akan tak enak hati jika meninggalkan kamu di sini ya".

"lagipula aku senang jika membantumu" lanjut boboiboy . "baiklah jika kamu memaksa boboiboy" timpal yaya yang dengan segera naik kepundak boboiboy dengan wajah yang di warnai dengan semburat merah.

"Wah, dia tertidur. Ternyata Yaya manis sekali jika saat tidur,." boboiboy bergumam sendiri

"Ng... Boboiboy." gumam Yaya

"yaya mengigau, aku akan menjawabnya pasti jawabannya lucu sekali hehehehe." boboiboy menyeringai jahil.

"Ng...Boboiboy." gumam Yaya lagi.

"Ya ada apa yaya? Aku ada di sini!" jawab Boboiboy dengan senyum jahil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Boboiboy jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon Boboiboy aku sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu sekali. Boboiboy aku tetap sangat mencintaimu." Yaya mulai terisak dalam tidurnya.

"Ya-Yaya apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Boboiboy yang dilanda kebingungan besar tapi di waktu bersamaan pula di merasa senang bukan main karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

Karena Sudah mendekati pos terakhir, boboiboy-pun membangunkan yaya dari alam mimpinya.  
"Yaya bangun kita sudah dekat dengan pos terakhir" ujar boboiboy membangunkan Yaya dengan lembut

"Ng..." Gumam Yaya. Yaya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranyya, dan setelah sadar sepenuhnya yaya pun terkejut bawasannya di tertidur di pundak boboiboy "ahhh, maaf boboiboy aku tertidur" sesal yaya

"tak apalah yaya, kamu tidur sangat nyenyak sekali jadi aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu" timpal boboiboy disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya karena mengingat kejadian tadi, Yaya yang melihat ekspresi boboiboy hanya memandang boboiboy seakan bertanya "ada apa".

"tidak apa-apa kok ya, lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" jawab boboiboy serta mengalihkan permbicaraan diantara mereka.

" baiklah" jawab Yaya dengan Riang. Dan merekanpun dengan segera untuk menyelsaikan Game ini

oOo

Dan setelah Mereka selesai dengan Game pertama ini boboiboy dan kawan-kawan-nya pun berkumpul untuk menceritakan saat mereka dalam perjalanan untuk mencari bendera yang menybalkan itu. dan saat mereka sedang asik berbicara boboiboy-pun ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada yaya dan teman-teman mereka yang mengerti segera menyingkir dari TKP. (emang habis ada pembunuhan pake TKP segala).

"yaya bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya bobiboy denga ragu

"kenapa tidak" Jawab yaya yang di warnai kebingungan karena sikap boboiboy

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" Sanggah yaya yang disertai semburat merah karena malu

"jawab saja apakah kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Lagi Boboiboy

"Be-benar!" Yaya akhirnya mengakuinya.

"Sepertinya aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"APA?" tanya Yaya kaget dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nah sekarang maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy menggenggam lembut tangan Yaya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Tentu saja aku mau sekali." Yaya tersenyum manis.

Tanpa diduga, Boboiboy sudah memeluk Yaya. Yaya awalnya terkejut dan sesaat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membelalakkan matanya, namun ia mengerti. Kini Boboiboy dan dirinya sudah menjadi satu. Dibalasnya pelukan Boboiboy seerat yang Boboiboy lakukan. Yaya bisa merasakan bagaimana Boboiboy sangat mencintainya dan Sebagaimana ia mencintai Boboiboy

Sempurna.

Pernyataan cinta. Cinta terbalaskan. Dan juga Sebuah pohon cemata yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menemani dua insan tersebut.

**END**

**Akhirnya author berhasil juga selsaiin fic ini dalam waktu 2 hari, semoga para reader gak kecewa yha atas fic dari author**


End file.
